


Secret Santa

by XxlilshotsoflovexX



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlilshotsoflovexX/pseuds/XxlilshotsoflovexX
Summary: Ever since she was younger, she already has Santa Clause by her side.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 26





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended version. Original: @lilshotsofsaida

——————————————

Similar intentions every year, she looked forward until the day her present gets personally sent by Santa Claus under the Christmas tree. Not entirely Santa Claus himself (she's too old to believe that now), but she is determined to uncover the real identity of her secret Santa, who continuously sends her a gift on Christmas. She always craves to repay her human Santa a gift she worked diligently on. 

And that is knitting.

Mina taught her how to knit half a year ago after experiencing some personal issues which affected her mental health; a hobby eventually created to relieve her stress once in a while whenever a sad thought triggers her from sleep.

During their knitting session, Sana scrunched her nose out of annoyance. She used all her concentration, untangling the yarn that she mistakenly pushed in the wrong side. Her knitting buddy chuckles at the expected behaviour. Sana still embarrasses herself despite knowing how to knit.

Mina concludes what she was doing, looking straight to the person opposite her. "Are you sure you will meet each other?”

Stitching to the next side, Sana confidently answers, "Uh-huh. Of course, I'm one hundred per cent positive about my gut! Our guts don't lie, you know.”

"What if it's a stalker?" Mina questions her without much thought of the effect.

“No!" Sana whines, resting her action and sending a deadly glare for breaking her energetic mood.

"Oops, I didn't mean to do that." she snickers in defeat, trying to remember the time she first saw Sana's secret Santa nine years ago.

There was a time where Sana took a business trip to travel back to Japan - it also meant missing her time on celebrating Christmas with her family and friends.

Both Mina and Momo mentioned about catching a vague figure sneaking outside Sana's family household. They immediately notified the unusual phenomenon to Sana who remained busy in the other country throughout the day buying all the groceries for her. 

The two ladies were anxious to even move closer to their friend's home, thinking that the intruder might come back to kill them, or whatever insane scenario it may be, they have no intention to overthink anything. Although, they saw it ran away once it notices their presence through the window. Momo tried to run after it while Mina checked if Sana's parents were alright inside. 

They did call the cops to make sure the culprit won't dare to come back again. With no luck, the suspect escaped between their fingers. Sana came back a few days later and got surprised at the massive box that was under her staircase. She slowly opened the box only to discover a beautiful puppy inside. 

She fell in love at first sight. 

About the puppy inside the box, her parents previously knew a puppy was in there since they read the card before Sana to check if it's a bomb or not. They gladly took care of the puppy while Sana was in overseas.

"Baby, I think I'll get another gift from Secret Santa this year." she lays in the bed with her girlfriend spooning her to rest.

"What's your thought about it? I never got to hear it," mumbles Dahyun against her neck, her breath tickling Sana's skin a bit as she stroke her locks. 

"Why? Is my baby bothered by it?" Dahyun shook her head, suppressing a laugh. 

"Maybe? Not going to lie, I do get jealous, sometimes. Answer my question, though." she pouted at Sana's smug reaction.

"Alright. I'm flattered, but then nervous at the same time if I'm dealing with an actual stalker, like what Mina explained to me today. But you already know this thing has been going on ever since we were kids. It's like it became a tradition for that person to do it every year.”

The couple has been dating for eight years now. 

Becoming adults and living in a house together, they always complement one another. Currently, they are sleeping over at Sana's parent's house and after that to Dahyun's parents to spend Christmas. The Minatozakis suggested they wanted a road trip to go to Kim's house early in the morning. They wished to celebrate with them as well. 

Both families are close, and they were once neighbours after all. They never expect the day will come for both of them to fall in love. They spent their entire childhood sticking together, earning unbreakable bond and trust towards middle school, senior school, and college. 

What can't they do?

Though, those cliche childhood friends fanfiction happened between them - also known as I prefer not to break my strong friendship with my best friend or else things will never be the same as before. And so I start dating someone else to distract myself from these overwhelming sensation I feel whenever I'm around her (Sana accusingly pointing her fingers at Dahyun).

When they were kids, Dahyun used to tell Sana how Santa was the real deal, but the two kids got into a heated argument because Sana believes Santa was never real. According to her sources, every fairy tales are fake.

Everything changes when Sana began receiving gifts from someone and also that time Dahyun became aware that Santa is not real. She didn't get any grand present from Santa. It was the most heartbreaking moment in her life. She should've been in the Good children list. 

Waking up into a new day, Dahyun suggests something to her girlfriend, "Do you want to wait tonight and see if your secret Santa comes to visit us?”

Sana beams at the suggestion real quick.

Her sun. Her beautiful sun ascended from the heavens above. Always so stunning and bright. Very warm and thoughtful. What can she do without her?

Dahyun tries to recall her talk to her other best friend, Tzuyu, who knew her identity from the start. Not specifically from the beginning but the first to understand about her tradition.

"When will you tell her?" carrying a baby around, Tzuyu gently passed her child to Mina. 

Mina knew it too. She was the one who made sure Sana stays confused, not letting her suspect Dahyun. Also the matchmaker for Sana and Dahyun. Who wouldn't get irritated over knowing your friends loves one another and creating unnecessary drama for the sake of forgetting their feelings? Only Mina can meddle with that. Others can go. Meanwhile, she was clueless about Tzuyu's love for her too that her career was more important to do. At least, Tzuyu knows how to be straightforward.

"On Christmas, most likely at my house. No need to be worried, Tzuyu. I can do this.”

Supposedly, after celebrating with their families and friends, Dahyun tried to act sleepy and leave Sana to wait in the dim living room comfortably, not forgetting to hold onto her waist and pull her closer for a chasted kiss. Sana giggles, bumping her nose to Dahyun's before letting her go to their bedroom her mom prepared for them.

Sana waited by her own, looking forward to what's to come, but waiting until two o'clock has converted her impatient. She gave up somehow. Soon, she goes into their shared room and uncovers a red-coloured card on their bed with a printed arrow in it. She curiously followed the arrows pointing out of the balcony and saw a tiny box facing her on the table.

Before she enters, she sees the paper trapped between the sliding door, and it says, "I'm your one and only secret Santa,”

She grabs onto it, proceeding to go outside and finds Dahyun asleep with a paper in hand, "Will you marry me?"

Sana smiled ear to ear.

"Oh, baby. I knew it's you from the start." 

How did Sana know about it? Tell that to Dahyun's mother, who loves to talk about her daughter being the kindest girl that she is to people with her mother. She overhears their conversation once, and that confirms her theory. After that, she stayed clueless. She didn't want to hurt her and appreciated all her gifts ever since.

She went back inside, going back in the balcony with a huge knitted blanket.

"I've worked hard for you." she grins and kisses her forehead. 

She covers both of their bodies with the fluffy blanket; air no longer hitting their sensitive skin from the cold.

"I love you." 

The golden ring in the box is now resting in her ring finger.

——————————————


End file.
